Navidad Solitaria
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: Navidad, una fiesta sumamente fría y solitaria ¿O no? Fic para participar en la actividad ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Conde! del foro: Mansión Phantomhive.


**Disclaimer :** No estoy ni siquiera cerca de poseer una octava parte de un dedo de algún personaje secundario de Kuroshitsuji...No, no me pertenece.

 **N/A:** Este es mi fic atrasado de Navidad, con un leve CielLizzy porque, aunque lo intentara, no podría evitarlo, y participe en la actividad ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Conde! del foro: Mansión Phantomhive, cuyo link dejo a continuación (Agregenlo al link de Fanfiction) :

fórum/Mansi%C3%B3n-Phantomhive/159942/

Espero que lo disfruten! Feliz Navidad! (Y año nuevo ya que estamos)

* * *

Navidad Solitaria.

La Navidad era bastante solitaria, realmente, aunque no parecía ser diferente a otros días del año, quizás era el espíritu y el animo que mostraban los demás lo que remarcaba el hecho de que él, de que Ciel estaba solo.

Caminaba por su mansión que, desde hace unas semanas, estaba decorada con distintos adornos y no sabía el objeto de tanto brillo en ellos. Bajaba la escalera esquivando las guirnaldas colgadas en los pasamanos porque odiaba el cosquilleo rasposo que sentía al tocarlas ¿A quién le importaba los adornos? A él no, pero parecían necesarios en esa época.

Y no sólo era la mansión, cuando viajó al centro de la ciudad todo parecía tener esa estética navideña que hacía que Londres se viera un poco menos oscura que de costumbre, la Navidad parecía llegar a todos lados, excepto al corazón del noble, que en esas fechas era el único que rompía la tradición, el contrato social en que se supone que debe de sentirse excitado por festejar el nacimiento del niño Jesús.

Entonces, si la Navidad era tan solitaria...¿Por qué rayos no tenía un maldito segundo de descanso?

El 24 de diciembre, "por arte de magia" según el orgulloso conde, Lau y Ran-Mao habían aparecido en su mansión, más tarde, el príncipe Soma y Agni...ellos ni siquiera festejaban la Navidad ¿Por qué estaban en su casa?

Uno pensaría que no sería problema pero, de nuevo, todos los seres humanos parecían sacar su lado más molesto durante esas fechas, en especial cierto príncipe que pretendía explicarle a su "hermanito" lo que su cultura hacía para ese día y a sus sirvientes, que parecían más tontos y ocupados que de costumbre y Sebastian no podía estar en todo lados, cerca, pero no podía.

Luego Lizzy que, después de casi asfixiarlo con un saludo, se puso a mandar a los sirvientes a redecorar partes de la mansión a las que "les faltaba estilo" aunque ella misma había supervisado la decoración inicial.

Pero no...la Navidad, el mes entero de diciembre era muy solitario para él, no había fechas más solitarias que esas, al menos para el chico, desde que sus padres lo dejaron en su cumpleaños y pasó ese primer 25 de diciembre sin su familia y en cambio, con el grupo de personas que lo humillaron de diversas maneras.

No sólo eso, era una fecha sumamente ridícula y lucrativa, como empresario que manejaba una gran popularidad en juguetes, sabía de lo que hablaba.

En un momento, empezó a sonar música y la rubia marquesa se emocionó tanto que tomó de las manos a Ciel y lo puso a girar por el salón de tal manera que este solamente veía a Elizabeth sonriendo y casi todo lo demás eran figuras difusas...¿¡Que se supone que hacía Undertaker en su mansión!?

Luego, la familia de Lizzy; Alberline con su prometida, Maria y ¿¡Esa cosa era Grell!?

-Yo no invité a ninguno de estos.- Dijo el chico algo abrumado por la multitud que había allí metida.

-Yo los invité.- Respondió la de los ojos verdes con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó el conde sorprendido.

-Cuando vine para tu cumpleaños y no había nadie más, quise que sea distinto en Navidad, así que invite a algunas personas y pedí ayuda a Sebastian para invitar a algunos de tus amigos.- De fondo los tres sirvientes discutían por una decoración.

Por primera vez, Ciel, deseó poder enojarse con Lizzy, pero realmente nunca tuvo esa capacidad (ni siquiera de pequeños) solamente una vez se había mostrado realmente enojado con ella y eso es todo, pero ahora de verdad le hubiese gustado.

Porque él estaba solo ¿No?

Estaba solo, por eso le encargaba a Sebastian realizar cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Estaba solo, por eso Soma siempre le hechaba a un brazo a los hombros mientras hablaba quien sabe que.

Por eso Bard, Finny, Maylene y Tanaka lo adoraban y siempre estaban dispuestos a cumplir con toda misión que les encargase...aunque a veces, por no decir siempre, resultaban ser torpes.

Por eso Alberline también lo ayudaba, aunque en algunos casos significaba ponerse él mismo o a su carrera en riesgo.

Por eso ahí estaban también el resto de sus "amigos" ¿No? Porque él estaba solo en el mundo.

Por eso también siempre estaba Lizzy, cerca de él, sonriendo, bailoteando, tomándolo de las manos, abrazándolo, demostrándole cariño;por eso había invitado a todos esos molestos a su mansion.

Cuando la vio sentada cerca de él, con una sonrisa brillante, aplaudiendo al compás de una canción, sabía que ella de verdad había tenido muy buenas intenciones. Pensó, durante un momento fugaz, que quizás podría admitir...estar sólo con ella.

Culpó al ambiente y al momento de esa reflexión.

Pero ahora estaba sólo con ella... y con Sebastian...y con Tanaka, Bard, Finny y Maylene...y con Soma y Agni; y Alberline; y Lau y Ran-Mao; y Grell; y Undertaker...ni siquiera sabía a cuantos había invitado su prometida y a quienes, aunque de verdad quisiera hacerlo, no podría rechazarles una pequeña fiesta ya que estaban allí.

Suspiró, que molestia, hace mucho que no tenía una cena de noche buena tan repleta ¿Por qué tenía que ser tanta gente?

Elizabeth sonrió hacía Ciel.

Al parecer ella no dejaría que pasara una Navidad solitaria.


End file.
